


Your skill/power

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Avengers Preferences [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: The skill or power the reader hasPart of my Avengers preferences
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers Preferences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206461
Kudos: 9





	Your skill/power

**☞ Tony Stark**

Guns. That's it. You can shoot two guns with two barrels and get all four bullets to hit a target. Tony found it incredibly impressive, and it definitely comes in handy when you're outnumbered on missions.

**☞ Bruce Banner**

Probability manipulation. If someone dropped something, you could change the probability of it breaking, by either increasing or decreasing it. You're an extremely valuable asset to the team when they're fighting someone like Thanos, or when things could easily break.

**☞ Clint Barton**

Water manipulation. You could control and shape water, a feat you had learnt to keep hidden from other people. You had discovered it when you were young, and it's what inspired you to start building underwater technology.

**☞ Steve Rogers**

You were amazing at hand-to-hand combat. Your movements were quick and often unexpected to the enemy. When you first joined S.H.I.E.L.D, you had taught yourself how to read other peoples' moves, so you could easily defend yourself against anything possibly fatal.

**☞ Bucky Barnes**

You were trained in the Red Room with Natasha, and therefore have many skills like her, though you're an expert in gymnastics, and can accomplish many things that even olympic gymnasts can't. 

**☞ Loki Friggason**

Invisibility and force field generation. You were amazing at deceiving people using your invisibility- a feat that the God of Mischief himself had helped you master. And your force fields? It just happened one day. You say Loki in trouble, and the next thing you knew the both of you were surrounded by a violet bubble.

**☞ Thor Odinson**

Music. Whenever you played an instrument, or sang, you could make anything happen based on the tune. Need your plants to blossom? No problem. Want some Hydra agents dead? Sure thing.

**☞ Peter Parker**

You could speak and interact with Animals and Nature, and could therefore heal people easily. Peter was a fan as soon as he found out about your powers, and he would always feel a surge of pride in his chest whenever you used them.

**☞ Pietro Maximoff**

Your father had been an insane scientist, always trying out experiments and tests on you. By the time your mother had found out and divorced him, you had discovered that you could create ice and snow-not that it was necessary in Sokovia. However, when you left the country, it certainly helped make an entrance to a mission.

**☞ Doctor Strange**

You and Stephen had similar powers, both having been trained at Kamar-Taj. Though, even he would admit, that you were much more skilled in the mystic arts than him. You had mastered making portals without a sling-ring, for god sake!


End file.
